


Caught

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, Het, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan catches Mike somewhere he's not supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I ship Mike/Debra; such pairings are my curse. I do however love Sassy!Ryan as he makes an appearance here.  
> For the fan_flashworks "not what it looks like" challenge.

Mike dresses as quickly and as silently as he can, navigating by the light of his cell phone so as not to wake the still slumbering occupant of the bedroom. He's getting better at this stealth thing, he thinks, but when she lifts her head as he goes to walk to the door, shoots him a sleepy smile that he can't help but kiss, he's glad he's not just a little bit better.

When he walks out into the corridor, however, closes the door quietly behind him and comes face to face with a surprised looking Ryan Hardy, that's when he wishes he were invisible.

"Mike," Hardy says in greeting, looking beyond him to the door, to the room number and Mike can practically see him working it out.

"This is not what it looks like."

Mike wants to kick himself the moment he hears the words coming out of his mouth, especially when all Hardy does is lift two eyebrows, motion with one hand towards the door. "It looks like you coming out of Parker's room at six o'clock in the morning. It's not that?"

"Well, no...I mean...I had a report to give her. I was just dropping it off."

"At six in the morning? You couldn't have just...I don't know...emailed it?"

Mike's mouth opens and then closes again, unable to think of a reply. To his surprise, he's spared having to make one when Hardy chuckles, comes towards him and claps him on the shoulder.

"Man, stop worrying. Of all the people that could have stumbled across your little secret, I'm probably the best one...I'm not an agent, as Donovan never fails to remind me, so I'm not bound to report any rule-breaking...besides, with my romantic history? Who am I to judge?"

True, falling in love with the wife of a serial killer that almost killed you was way worse than what he and Debra are doing, but Mike still feels like he's been hit with a pillow when he was expecting a fist. As he speaks, Hardy is leading Mike away from the door, back towards his own room, and Mike can only look up at the older man in some confusion. "You're really not going to say anything?"

"Hell, no, I think it's great." Off Mike's sharp look, he adds, "Hey, at least I haven't lost my touch...I mean, I thought the just-got-laid face you've had the last few weeks was because the docs still have you on the good stuff...turns out it really is your just-got-laid face."

Mike frowns. "I liked you better when you weren't talking," he decided and Hardy chuckles dryly.

"Most people do." They've reached Mike's room by this time and Hardy pauses outside, tilting his head towards the door. "I actually had a thought that I was going to share with Parker, but I guess now a not a good time." Mike flushes despite himself; Hardy simply gives him what can only be described as a shit-eating grin. "I'll catch you later, man..." He sniffs pointedly. "I'd have a shower if I were you though...perfume's a dead giveaway."

He wanders off then, back towards his own room, actually whistling. Mike's in his room, taking Hardy's advice on the shower thing when he realises what the melody was and he can't help but laugh.

"'Secret Lovers'?" He shakes his head. "Definitely liked it better when he didn't talk to me."


End file.
